


When Lions are Captured

by Snowdestructor



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, BDSM, Bisexual Female Character, Bottom!Cersei, Breeding, Crossdressing, Dark Sansa, Dom/sub, Dominant Female Character, Dominatrix, Drunk Sex, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Femslash, Femsub, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Girls with Cocks, Graphic Description, Guilt, Hate Sex, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sadism, Secret Relationship, Service Submission, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons, Submission, Submissive Female Character, Top!Sansa, Torture, Transformation, dickgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 16:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10251254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdestructor/pseuds/Snowdestructor
Summary: In a world where the starks and targeryens rule together and defeat anyone who stands against them with Sansa queen in the north has the lannisters as her prisonersWhat does she do with them?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanyKinkFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyKinkFic/gifts).



> First Fanfic  
> Show support and kudos  
> Constructive criticism  
> Inspired by DanyKinkFic

Sansa approaches to the dungeon clearly wanting something

"Clear off I got this" she says

"Yes your grace" her bannerman replies

It is now just Sansa cornering a beaten and broken cersei lannister

"please your grace dont torture me kill me if u must i will do anything by my power and soul that u want" says cersei on her knees

"U have no power" says sansa with all the anger she can "or a soul for that matter" she adds

"Just a fine ass body that will do what I want"

"But please" cersei said with her begging

"from now on u will call me Mistress Sansa and u will obey me unless u want your Jaime fed to my direwolves and I will call u whatever i please because U BELONG TO ME CUNT

" u will obey, u will be submissive, u will be my fucktoy and will say what i want to hear proving how much of a slut u are"

"Do i make myself clear" sansa said now knowing she had full control

"But ur grace i thought u were merciful" cersei replied in fear

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR YOU WORTHLESS WHORE OR SHALL I GET MY BANNERMEN TO SHOVE A 24 INCH VALERIAN STEEL SWORD UP UR ASS UNTIL U BLEED!"

"No no no no no im sorry im sorry mistress please forgive here take my ass pleesea just be gentle with it"

"good u are learning bitch and if u act like a good girl who just does what i want i promise not to hurt u"  
"You are so kind Mistress Sansa please come here and let me lick ur ass, its what i live for"

"Maybe later right now i want you to strip for me bitch"

"Sure Mistress, Ill strip like a cock-worshipping whore that I am only lucky to be alive to be ur fucktoy"

Sansa became wet at the thought of having a sex slave and who better to have than the Slut Of The Seven Kingdoms herself obeying her every command

Sansa also couldnt help fingering herself by seeing Cersei erotically stripping for her

Cersei also began to finger herself feeling weak in the knees at her mistress masturbating

"Did I say you could also finger yourself slut" Sansa said in anger

"No Mistress Sansa Im sorry this pussy belongs to u and u only but forgive me for being such a slut but u are so sexy"

"I am sexy and now I want my fucktoy to twerk for me over my pussy and humiliate yourself for my entertainment"

Cersei brought her ass over to Sansa's pussy and positioned it as if she wanted to get fucked

Sansa looked down to her toy who was jiggling her ass in front of her she thought if she had a cock she could fuck her and make her beg for it but was bored of using a strapon and had an idea

"Stay there whore ill be back and dont stop twerking"

Cersei did as she was told

Sansa went out of the dungeon and tried to find Melisandre and explained to her the what she wanted

Melisandre then said "Drink this potion it will give u a fully grown male penis and when erect can go up to 10 inches, but be careful as it will only last for 12 hours"

12 hours was all she needed as she went down to her fucktoy

"Listen here bitch, Im goin to fuck u with the biggest dick u can imagine and u are going to enjoy it and degrade yourself to serve your mistress"

Sansa drank the potion as Cersei watched and within 10 minutes grew a dick that most men could only dream of

Cersei's mouth began to water as for the first time she wanted a dick that wasnt Jaime

"Oh yh I definately want that in me"

"Be quiet cunt now continue twerking in front of my dick and MAYBE just MAYBE if u are a good girl then i will fuck u with it"

"THANK YOU mistress i really dont deserve it because i am such a dick-sucking slut but u are so kind"

Cersei continued twerking and Sansa started watching but wanted to fuck cersei but didnt want to look desperate, meanwhile she was enjoying Cersei's humilation and toyed with her

"WHY dont U deserve it?" she said amusingly

"Because I am a whore" Cersei replied knowing Sansa was playing with her

"WHOS WHORE!"

"Yours and only yours, I live to be your fucktoy"

Sansa was now serious

"BEG TO BE FUCKED BY MY ENORMOUS COCK IN YOUR ASS WHORE OR ILL PUT SHARDS OF GLASS UP THERE INSTEAD"

Cersei was frightend due to Sansas change of tone and also the size if the cock in her ass thinking she would be in pain, nevertheless it was better than shards of glass so she said

"Please Mistress shove that 10 inch cock of yours up my ass"

she continued "show me what happens to cock-teasing bitches, please make me bleed so i can learn my place as a whore of a gorgeous woman who owns my body"

Sansa smiled as she finally got what she wanted for years PAYBACK

Sansa put it in Cersei's ass and both women began to enjoy it from the first second

"OH YH OMIGOD FUCK YES YES DEEPER YES FUCK MY ASS THANK YOU SO MUCH MISTRESS I REALLY DONT DESERVE YOUR KINDNESS"

As much as it pleasured her, it hurt more and eventually she had to slow down

Sansa on the other hand didnt care and continued thrusting faster and also began to smack Cersei's jiggling and huge piece of ass while doing so

"oh yes u are going to enjoy this bitch" Sansa said feeling nothing but pleasure and redemption

Cersei needed a little break as her ass got a bit sore

"DID I TELL U TO STOP BITCH"

"Please mistress i cant take it anymore it pains me please stop"

"HOW DO U THINK I FELT WHEN I BEGGED YOU TO STOP AND LET MY DAD LIVE, U LET HIM DIE ANYWAY WORTLESS WHORE!"

"MAYBE I SHOULD JUST CALL JON TO CUT YOU OPEN OR EVEN WORSE I WILL TELL MELISANDRE TO MAKE YOU A RAT WHO EATS ITS OWN SHIT"

"NO please MERCY mistress im sorry im sorry here take my ass do what you want just please show MERCY" Cersei shed tears as she was always on the other end of abuse

Sansa felt guilty but then thought of the brutal murder of Catelyn and Robb and continued to thrust HARDER DEEPER and FASTER

"YOU ARE GOING TO BEG FOR IT EVEN MORE AND TELL ME WHY YOU DESERVE THIS PAIN AND DEGRADEATION" Sansa said with more anger than shes ever felt

" I deserve this for being a cock-teasing whore and for killing thousands of people and i hope u break me and teach me a lesson and make me your bitch"

Sansa felt this weird feeling in her dick as it started to throb and eventually she reached her first male dick orgasm and she came and jizzed inside Cersei's ass

Sansa needed it dry now so she could start on Cersei's pussy

"BEG TO SUCK MY COCK SLUT"

"Please mistress let me suck my queens cock I am nothing but a slut who lives to serve the sexiest woman in the seven kingdoms" cersei replied knowing sansa will get anything she wants

"Such a whore" sansa said "asking to suck dick" she continued

"PLEEEEASSSE?" Cersei couldnt help but give in to this charade

"As long as u learn u are nothing but a whore in MY power who lives to serve ME then u may have your REWARD SLUT" Sansa said enjoying every bit

Sansa got closer to Cersei's face and started a little foreplay before rewarding her slut

Cersei just knelt their on all fours while Sansa repeatedly dick slapped her face

"I enjoy this degradation because i love that cum all over my face, why do i need water when i can just drink ur cum everday?

"only if u r lucky now BEGIN SLUT"

Cersei started sucking Sansa`s monster cock  
'  
"Oh" Sansa couldnt help it but tremble in shock at Cersei's ability to suck dick

Cersei began to smile for the first time years of sucking dick paid off as she was getting her mistress to cum and was loving every bit of it

"Hmmm? You are a good cock-sucker, any reason why?" sansa questioned

"Because i am a slut who sucked her brothers cock for every day of her life" Cersei replied

"Who's cock is better?" sansa asked eagerly wanting to know 

"YOURS MISTRESS YOURS IT IS THE BIGGEST THING I HAVE EVER PUT IN MY MOUTH AND 10 TIMES BIGGER THAN MY BROTHERS"

"Thats right bitch this is the finest damm cock you are goin to get do u know why?"

"I am a fucktoy slave"

"good girl, atleast you accept what u are"

Cersei soon made sansa very weak and sansa came for the second time in 5 mins

"Go over to ur bed and bend over like a bitch who is going to get fucked, ill be over their in a minute, i just want to play with my little friend her for a few mins"

Sansa wanted to masturbate alone with her dick for the first time it was amazing for her to have a cock because the orgasm felt so different and her time was running up

The best thing was that it was so big and she had a slut dummy to test out every new position on

After a little playtime, she went back to her slut

"Spread ur legs whore im ready to fuck your pussy with this"

"No please i am in pain and it is too big please no"

"WHAT?!!! DID U JUST REFUSE ME FOR THE THIRD TIME!!! THAT IS IT I WARNED U NOW U WILL SUFFER"

"Your grace no no im sorry please dont cut me open"

"JON SNOW COME HERE NOW AND SHOVE YOUR SWORD INTO THIS WHORES PUSSY, not too deep i dont want her dead i just want to teach her a lesson"

"Yes sansa" he said willingly

What followed was the most brutal moment in Cersei's, the screams could be heard all over winterfell and the pain was excruciatingly horrible

"THIS WILL TEACH U TO BE AN OBEDIANT LITTLE BITCH" Jon said shoving his sword 7 inches deep

"AAAAHHHHHAAAHHHHAAH STOP PLEASE I WILL LISTEN TO EVERYTHING U SAY JUST STOP" cersei screamed and howled

"Thats enough take it out now and leave us to be" Sansa said with a wicked smile

"Yes Sansa teach this cunt a lesson"

Sansa let an unconcious cersei bleed out a bit before forcing her to wake up

"My cock is dirty with all this ass juice, i wonder who will clean it"

Cersei did not have to be told twice immediately she choked over sansa's monster cock and sansa loved every bit of it

Time went on as both women contiued and only 1 hour was left and sansa didnt get to do what she wanted to do most and that was fuck cersei right in the pussy

"Now slut spread your legs as wide as you can"

Cersei obeyed realising the end was nearly here

"BEG TO BE FUCKED AND DEGRADED FOR YOUR MISTRESS!!"

"Please mistress shove that cock deep in pussy, rape my cunt until i scream with pain just for your enjoyment, i love being the fucktoy of a powerful and sexy woman with a cock

With that, Sansa put her monster cock inside Cersei's slutty pussy

Cersei was being raped like a worthless whore but her body couldnt deny she was enjoying it after all she had sex so many times the kingdom would say her bed is open for anything with 2 legs

"oh yh ohmigod fuck yh ohhh rape me like some slut off this streets, teach me what happens to bitches who dont learn their place ohhhh fuck"

Sansa knew cersei was experienced the way she bounced on her cock and by her moans but she had never seen cersei at the mercy of another being and the thought turned her on

"yh thts right whore beg for it tell me how much you want my cock tell me whos pussy that belongs too" she said as she was thrusting her hips back and forth in her new fuckdoll

"yours mistress yours ohhh fuck yh harder all these holes belong to you please feel free to use them in any way they are there to serve you"

Cersei was reaching her climax but sansa didnt want it to be over yet but she moved her hips faster and faster until cersei was at the peak of her orgasm

"ohhhhh im coming im cumming ohhhhhhhhhh fuck" cersei screamed

"You cant cum thats my pussy i own it and i say tht pussy wont cum until i say" sansa howled

"Please mistress ohhhhh fuckkkkk yhhh i cant take it anymooooohre" cersei concluded

"Beg and ill think about it whore"

"Please mistress allow your wortless slut to come its all shes good for its a privellage for her to have her pussy pentrated by a beautiful woman"

Sansa knew cersei had learned to embrace the role of a slut and to phrase her words to make sansa look perfect and to make cersei look like a bitch so she decided to reward her

"Cum now slut this is your reward for serving your queen like a bitch"

"oh thank yooooou mistresss ohhhh im cumming ohhhh"

Cersei came and pussy juice was squirting out of her like a fountain but Sansa kept going for it was her turn next

Sansa was climaxing for the first time with a cock "yhh fuck oh here it comes uh uh uhhhhhhh"

Cersei felt all the cum from sansa's dick go into her swollen pussy and enjoyed seeing sansa cumming

"Now listen here slut thts it for the night but i want you to keep my cum in ur pussy for the whole night and when i wake up i expect to see every drop for he to swallow" Sansa demanded

"i should be so lucky that you want to suck from a whores pussy" Cersei replied

"oh yh and from now on u are my bitch when i say LITERALLY so you have to act like a dog now so bark for be bitch cersei"

"But... but..." cersei said sobbingly

"Sorry what was that" Sansa said angrilly

Cesei knew she was a worthless whore now and belonged at the hands of her mistress and so she swallowed her last bit of pride and dignity and went on all fours and barked like a bitch

"Woof Woof Wooof Woooooof" she panted sticking her tongue out

"good sansa said now sleep in the kennel ill see u 2moro bitch" as sansa left

Cersei walked on all fours to her kennel and lied down crying, this was her life now but she knew deep down she deserved it this was not an end but a new beginning


End file.
